


The Master Bedroom

by pumpkinpetals



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bedrooms, Beds, Fluff, M/M, Malec, One Shot, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpetals/pseuds/pumpkinpetals
Summary: Alec has something to ask Magnus about his bed and the people he's had in it.
“Actually, I, um, I wanted to ask you something to do with that, sort of, I mean, it’s to do with sex, well, sleep, I, um-”“Darling,” Magnus stopped Alec before he could injure himself, “just ask the question.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fic so I'm sorry if it's horrifically crap but good Lord I love these two.

Magnus was used to having messy crowds of people filling his apartment. From Vampires and Faeries to Werewolves and other Warlocks, even the occasional sea creature who had made a deal with a shadowy figure to walk on land for the night. After the hundreds of parties he had thrown in the loft, he had grown to enjoy the loud music and even louder guests. Not that he wasn’t a sucker for getting black-out drunk and waking up with a cocktail of equally hungover naked Downworlders sprawled out over one of his guest bedrooms but the older he got the less appealing it all seemed.  
Magnus was not used to having a neat, tall, dark-haired Shadowhunter humming around his kitchen when he got back from a long day of solving other people’s problems and being treated like his father’s son. He found, upon sudden realisation one evening as Alec had pressed a cup of tea into his cold hands, that he liked it more than pounding speakers and masses of strangers.  
Alec turned around as Magnus let the front door slam behind him, a bright smile on his face, lighting his blue eyes up in a way that did funny things to Magnus’ stomach.  
“Hello. I was just-” But Magnus cut off the Nephilim’s greeting with a simple, closed mouth kiss that made Alec bring his gentle, warriors hands up to frame the Warlock’s face. Magnus brushed off the near-constant glamour he maintained around his eyes and relaxed for what felt like the first time in hours, leaning languidly up against the tall man that was Alexander Lightwood. After several slow moments, Magnus pushed away and smiled gently at the concern in Alec’s eyes. “Is everything alright?” Magnus stepped back and waved his hand at the drinks cabinet where a dark, sparkly glass was filled with a fizzing pink liquid.  
“I’m perfectly fine, darling. How are you?” Magnus knew better than to offer Alec a drink, knowing that if he got curious, he would shyly request a sip of the cocktail and end up with watering eyes and flushed cheeks. Alec scratched the back of his head, further messing up the dark strands, as Magnus reached over for his drink.  
“Um, I’m good. It was really quiet today and Jace and Izzy were happy but I don’t like it. It makes me think of Valentine trying to control the Demons and all that shit.” It was rare for Alec to swear unless Magnus was doing something especially delicious and it was then that the Warlock noticed the tense lines running across the Shadowhunter’s face and down his shoulders.  
“Should I be worried? Would you like me to put extra wards around the Institute?” Alec smiled at Magnus’ offer but shook his head, folding his arms across his chest and perching on one of the barstools.  
“No. But, I do want you to choose some sort of take-out because you have almost no food in your fridge and I’m starving. Seriously, there’s a box of half eaten pop tarts and some sort of potion I’m not touching.” Magnus grinned and leisurely browsed the ever-growing pile of menu’s that were gradually taking over the breakfast bar. Alec spun around on the stool and trailed his fingers up Magnus’ arm.  
“I’m in the mood for Chinese. The usual?” Alec nodded and pried Magnus’ fingers away from the glittering glass, cautiously taking a mouthful and pursing his lips at the sourness.  
“I don’t know how you can drink this stuff.” Magnus laughed and sent yellow sparks across to the laptop sitting on the coffee table, ordering the Chinese with minimal effort.  
“But I love that you keep trying.” His voice was soft and Alec placed the glass on the counter.  
“I guess I just figure that eventually you’ll make something I can actually swallow without wanting to scratch my throat out.” Magnus raised his brows suggestively.  
“Oh, Alexander, I think you and I can both think of something of mine that you enjoy…swallowing.” Alec’s cheeks flamed red and Magnus let out a loud laugh, pressing a small kiss to Alec’s tensed jaw.  
“Actually, I, um, I wanted to ask you something to do with that, sort of, I mean, it’s to do with sex, well, sleep, I, um-”  
“Darling,” Magnus stopped Alec before he could injure himself, “just ask the question.” Alec hesitated a second more before exhaling shortly.  
“Today, Izzy mentioned something that one of Meliorn’s Fae friends said.” Magnus said nothing, not wanting to interrupt Alec and put him off getting to the point. “Um, she said that this Fae was, well, boasting about sleeping with you at some party you had here years ago and was, in Izzy’s words, bitching about how you had nothing interesting in your bedroom.” Alec’s ears were red and he was biting down at the corner of his mouth. Magnus was almost certain he knew what Alec was getting at but still kept quiet, wanting the Shadowhunter to get there by himself. Upon seeing that Magnus wasn’t going to help him, Alec swallowed the lump in his throat and rushed forwards, almost tripping over the words. “So, Izzy was asking me whether your room is that boring and of course I didn’t answer because that’s none of her business but I know for a fact that you’ve got loads of interesting stuff scattered about all over the place. And I was looking around earlier, before you got back, and I saw that the guest rooms are both practically empty and I was wondering, well, I don’t know, whether you slept with people in your guest rooms and not your own room?” Alec was focussed on Magnus’ face, desperately wanting to look down and rearrange the take-out menus but not letting himself get distracted from the question he wanted to ask. Magnus was proud of Alec for putting it all together.  
“So what if I did? My bedroom is a very private place and only the most necessary people are allowed in there. My bed is even more picky. I can count by the number of cats sleeping on my couch how many people have slept there.” Chairman Meow looked up lazily before curling back up into a ball on the sofa’s arm. Alec tried to ignore his heart.  
“But, we, you, I always sleep in your bed, in your bedroom. Even the first time, even the times we only sleep. Why? I-” Magnus could see that Alec was getting ahead of himself and placed his hand on the other man’s arm.  
“I couldn’t very well force my boyfriend to sleep in another room to me, could I?”  
“Boyfriend!” Alec choked out and Magnus worried that he was going to be overwhelmed and leave and never come back because his family and his career were more important.  
“If you want, of course.” Alec opened his mouth a couple of times, unable to find the right words, and ended up abruptly smashing his mouth against Magnus’, one hand fisted in the Warlock’s hair and the other tightly gripping his waist and pulling him closer. Magnus was briefly surprised by Alec’s brashness but quickly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the Nephilim’s lean, toned body and groaning in appreciation at the sounds Alec was making. After several moments of bruising kisses, Alec pressed his forehead against Magnus’ and kissed his nose.  
“I’d love nothing more, you silly, stupid, magical man.” Alec kissed one of Magnus’ high cheekbones and slowly drifted down to his lips which were red and swollen.  
“If I’d known such casually romantic statements made you so bold I would have told you a long time ago.” Alec kissed Magnus again and again until the doorbell rang with the long forgotten Chinese.


End file.
